


Lovebirds

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birdwatching, Friends to Lovers, Ive never written anything this fluffy before, M/M, Most of the time, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Strangers to Friends, Weekly Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil, two avid birdwatchers bond over their mutual love for birds (and for each other. But that comes later.)





	1. Chapter 1

  
Dan watched the ducks float across the small pond in front of him. He’d always been fascinated by birds. He’d always wondered how an owl could fly so silently, why penguins couldn’t fly, how crows were so intelligent. He’d observe these animals, trying to find out just what made them all different. He’d found that many things separated birds from one another. The sleekness of their feathers, the width of their beak, the sharpness of their talons. He would occasionally be called a freak or loser by passerby, as he wouldn’t socialize and he’d just observe. He had yet to find someone with the same interest. That’s when he met Phil.

He was walking down a dirt road that lead to a forest, one he’d never explored, when he bumped into a male of about his age. “Sorry!” He exclaimed, “I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going.”  
“It’s alright, neither was I,” The stranger replied, “So, what brings you here?”  
“Oh? I was just going to go birdwatching for a bit,” Dan replied.  
“Really?! So was I! That’s an odd coincidence,” the strange male exclaimed. Dan was a bit startled by the man’s enthusiasm and it must’ve shown on his face as the other male had a look of concern and apology upon his face. Dan assured him he was alright and observed the man in front of him. He had hair like a raven’s, eye’s like the sky. He was truly beautiful, not that Dan would ever admit that.

“Well I’ll just be on my way then,” Dan said as he smiled. He began to walk back down the path that lead to the woods. He reached for his belt to grab his binoculars, when he realized they weren’t there. Shit. The must’ve unlatched from the belt when he’d run into the ebony-haired male. Luckily he didn’t have to worry for too long, as the stranger had come after him, Dan’s binoculars in hand.

“You- You dropped this!”

Dan turned to face the male. He sighed in relief that his binoculars weren’t lost, because they were pretty damn expensive. He smiled at the man and took his binoculars.

“Thank you-“

“Phil. My name’s Phil.

“Oh, well thank you, Phil. I’m Dan”

“No problem, Dan. Always happy to help a friend.”

They’d barely even known each other for five minutes and Phil already considered him a friend. He’d take that as a good sign. If Phil considered him a friend already, that had to mean he didn’t fuck up somehow. And it’s a good thing he didn’t, he wanted to get to know Phil as best as he could. Dan smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like this chapter, but I don’t feel like rewriting it. Hope you enjoy!

Dan had asked Phil to come along with him. He may as well make the most of this friendship while it lasts. They walked in silence until it became too awkward and Phil had to break it. “So— What’s your favorite color?” Dan replied, “Wow Phil, that’s a pretty generic question. But anyways, it’s blue.” “Nice! That’s my favorite as well! It reminds me of a bluejay.” It reminds me of your eyes, Dan wanted to say. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit-. “Dan! Look, in that pond! It’s a greylag goose!” “Huh?” Dan was broken out of his thought by Phil’s excitement at seeing the goose. “I’ve never seen one before! Aside from in photos-“ Phil took out his camera and took a couple of pictures of the goose. Dan had forgotten his camera so he took out his binoculars and observed the bird.

Dan began to walk closer to the goose. He was being as careful as possible, quietly moving towards it. That’s when he tripped. He wasn’t focusing on the ground beneath his feet, but on the bird in front of him. Big mistake. He lost his footing and fell. He tried to steady himself, but it was too late, he was about to hit the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut. But he didn’t feel himself hit the ground, instead he felt two strong hands wrap around his torso. He shakily opened his eyes to see a worried Phil looking down at him. He stared into the ebony-haired male’s eyes and gave him a smile to assure him he was alright. Phil grinned back.

For whatever reason, Phil still had his arms wrapped around Dan’s waist. Dan cleared his throat in hopes that Phil would understand and let go. If he didn’t, Dan wasn’t sure he wouldn’t do something that he’d regret. Phil seemed to have understood, as he retracted his arms from Dan’s torso. He helped Dan back up fully. They both stood there for a while in silence. The goose had gone a long while ago. Phil broke the silence, “I best be off now. I hope to see you again soon. Bye.” “Hope to see you soon as well, bye Phil.” With that, the two parted ways.


End file.
